


蹴鞠口嗨合集-主瓜迪奥拉

by MAXBB



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:47:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27242917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MAXBB/pseuds/MAXBB
Summary: 口嗨存文，雷点不标注了。
Kudos: 6





	1. dom瓜

弗兰奇进入房间的时候被蒙上了眼睛，据说今天的dom不想被别人看见脸。弗兰奇对此并不介意，看不见能让他更加性奋。他服帖地跪在地板上，等待的dom降临。  
时间一分一秒过去，弗兰奇感到双膝麻木，冰冷的大理石地板饥渴地掠夺他的体温。就在他忍不住内心想骂人的时候，门中午被打开了。皮鞋后跟一下下敲击着地板，也踩在弗兰奇心上，那声音慢慢靠近，好像什么致命的倒数。

“几点来的？”那人问道，带着些许异国口音的沙哑嗓音响起。  
“四点，sir。”弗兰奇不自觉吞了口口水，他突然后悔同意遮住自己的眼睛，他很想知道有着这样声音的男人是什么模样。  
“一个小时，能保持住也算不错，是不是该给你点奖励？”男人说道。弗兰奇根据声音的方向，猜测男人正站在自己前方。  
“说话！”男人加重了语气，显得有些不耐烦，弗兰奇下意识得用力点点头，活像一条训练得当的狗。  
有些硬的鞋底踩上弗兰奇的性器，形状姣好的鸡巴本就在前一个小时前的桃色幻想中微微勃起，现在是硬了个彻底。粗糙的纹路挤压着茎身，时轻时重的力道折磨着弗兰奇的肉体和神思，与其说是奖励反倒更像是惩罚。  
但是对于sub来说，奖励即惩罚，惩罚即奖励，差别不过在dom。

弗兰奇在疼痛中汲取快感，不自主地挺起腰去蹭男人的鞋底，他需要更多，他想射。  
可下一秒，鞋子突然离开了阴茎，失去了临时主人抚慰的弗兰奇呜咽一声，却不敢造次妄动，刚才短暂的调教他认识到男人绝佳的控制力，这样的人一定有极强的控制欲。有时候dom树立威严不需要利用粗口或者鞭打，仅仅只是几个动作就足以让sub服服帖帖。

“你喜欢什么？鞭子？藤条？胶棒？皮拍？”男人问。弗兰奇艰难地从濒临高潮的边缘回过神来，他不知道男人在哪里，也不知道接下来的疼痛会从哪里传来。面对这些未知，让自己选择惩戒道具似乎已是极大的恩慈。  
“藤条… …”弗兰奇回答。  
男人轻笑一声，那声音是从喉咙发出来的，带着一些轻蔑的不屑，猫似的。  
藤条的尖端抵着后脖颈，男人稍稍用力引导弗兰奇趴伏在地上，手肘和小臂支撑着，臀部高高翘起。

“你想要什么奖赏？”男人发问。弗兰奇能够听到藤条轻轻划过空气拍击掌心的声音，他舔了舔下唇，试图在脑海中幻想男人的样子，却发现空空如也。  
“我想知道您今天穿了什么，sir。”dom的底线不容挑衅，既然男人不想让弗兰奇看见脸那么必定不会摘下眼罩，他只能退而求其次。  
男人没有说话，没有同意也没有拒绝，室内又变得安静。弗兰奇忍不住屏住呼吸，小心翼翼地等待着男人开口或者施以惩戒。

藤条划破空气的声音打破室内的寂静，表面略有些粗糙的藤条狠狠掼在臀峰，烙下一条细长的红痕。疼意沿着鞭痕水波一般蔓延，弗兰奇忍不住发出一声闷哼。接下来是几乎完全没有停顿的4下鞭打，弗兰奇感觉自己的臀部肿胀得近乎麻木。  
“高领毛衣，黑色的。”男人慢悠悠说道。  
弗兰奇感觉男人好像是走到了自己面前，而后又感到背脊一阵疼痛，藤条狠狠地咬住他因为姿势而凸起的脊骨。  
“西装裤，黑色的。”  
... ...  
“西装袜，灰蓝色的，有袜圈固定。”  
... ...  
“皮鞋，方头，花纹底。”

男人的声音仿佛砂纸一般轻轻打磨弗兰奇的心脏，臀部、手臂、背上的伤疤让他疼痛不已，可男人的声音让他忍不住心动，他的身体想说停止，可他的神思却在说继续。  
鞭打停止了，弗兰奇有些欲求不满地扭了扭腰。男人一脚踩住弗兰奇的背，用力往下施力，迫使弗兰奇的脸贴在地上。弗兰奇好像一条失去水的鱼，张着嘴巴用力地呼吸着。  
“我有让你动吗？嗯？”男人应该是弯下腰，因为弗兰奇能把男人的声音听得更加真切。  
“No,sir.sorry,sir.”弗兰奇回答，他迫切得希望男人能更用力一些，或者再说说话。可压在身上的力量消失了，取而代之的是环在脖子上的皮质触感同被塞进嘴里的小号口球。  
项圈绳索的另一端被高高抬起，弗兰奇被迫直起上半身，将挺立的乳头和一直处于充血状态的阴茎暴露在男人眼底。弗兰奇感觉男人在扫视自己，这一认知让他下意识地直起腰背挺起胸膛，将自己的最好的一面展现给这位不曾见面的dom，如果能够得到奖励那就最好了，即使这奖励无异于惩罚。  
但男人没有如弗兰奇所愿，他只是扯了扯锁链，不带感情地说了句：  
“跟着我。”

弗兰奇被带入了另一间房子，里面铺着舒适的地毯。弗兰奇听见男人坐下的声音，一只脚踩在自己的肩膀上，推了两下：  
“转过去，趴下。”  
弗兰奇听话地背过身去，锁链不长不短正好，如果弗兰奇做了多余的动作就会被勒到。  
一双腿交叠着轻巧搭上弗兰奇的腰臀，过了一会儿，弗兰奇听见了室内敲击键盘的声音。弗兰奇知道自己被当成物件被放置了，内心有点委屈，但是他又期待着，等他熬过时间迎接他的又是什么。

时间一分一秒过去，只有手指敲击键盘的声音见证着时间的流逝。弗兰奇的膝盖和手肘被地毯磨得发红，勃起的阴茎无助地垂下，他不敢俯下身体去蹭毛茸茸的地毯，窒息的感觉他不想再感受第二回。

笔记本被合了起来，男人放下腿扯了下手中的绳索让弗兰奇转过身。  
弗兰奇的口枷被摘下，柔软的纸巾细致擦干净了他淌满口水的下巴，他感觉有什么湿润的东西覆上自己的嘴唇，灵活的舌头闯入自己的口腔。这是一个亲吻，是一个真正的奖励。  
而后，弗兰奇又感觉到一双手握住了自己的性器，粗糙干燥的掌心让他几乎立马就射了出来。  
弗兰奇痛恨自己为什么不再坚持得久一些，他含着男人的手指懊恼地想道。

“我先走了，这个房间的使用权我续了一个小时，好好休息。”男人说道，他声音中的压迫感已经褪去，取而代之的是温柔的低沉的中年男人的嗓音，听起来似乎男人整个人都放松下来。弗兰奇脑袋抵着地板，他喘着粗气，用力地倾听男人离开的声音，直到男人完全的离开房间。


	2. 搞小瓜

瓜迪奥拉仰躺在床上，眼前一片漆黑。掌纹清晰的掌心贴着少年的眼睛，毛茸茸的睫毛一下一下轻扫着。

“我想看着你… …”瓜迪奥拉说道。  
“不行，你不知道你的眼睛多让人疯狂。”男人叹息着回答。还未成年的男孩长了一双超越年龄的过于风情万种的眼睛，明明都还是少年呢，看人的时候却已经带上了深情。  
“你不能这样先生，这不公平。”小少年是蜜罐里泡大的，抱怨也像撒娇一样，他伸手去掰男人捂在自己眼前的手，暗暗收力绷紧腰臀让男人放松警惕。

男人被夹得一时失神，柔顺湿软的肠道缩紧抚慰柱身每一道愤张的筋络。瓜迪奥拉乘机挥开男人的手，双目重见天日。  
明亮湿润的眼睛泛着情欲的红，鸦黑卷翘的睫毛微风中的花瓣一般轻颤着，他甚至还有些挑衅的嚣张地看向男人，被吮得殷红的嘴唇咧开露出不甚整齐的尚未被归驯的牙齿。他像是一头小野兽，纵然性格温和讨喜，但骨子里的野性才是正真能够让人抓狂的地方。  
少年察觉不到危险的来临，仍旧伸手要去讨年长者的抱。和初次被拉入这滩浑水的惧怕与羞怯不同，现在的瓜迪奥拉是一枚被催熟的嫩果，看起来青涩，实则内里甜得要命。  
男人并没有如瓜迪奥拉的愿，他捉住纤细的脚踝，把少年的一双腿抗过肩头，柔韧的腰弯曲着，浑圆的臀肉紧紧贴住男人的胯下，他就着这个姿势操干起来，腾出一只手把瓜迪奥拉的手腕压过头顶。  
阴茎狠狠操进熟透了的后穴，腹胯撞击臀部发出让人面红心跳的皮肉拍打的水声，男人放开了动作，每一次都插到最深处，他凝视着瓜迪奥拉迷蒙的双眸，觉得身下的少年着实令人害怕，他像洛丽塔，和洛丽塔一样无知，比洛丽塔更加聪明。

其实就算他们喜欢玩青训营的小鬼，也都是收着力的，毕竟谁也不知道现在挨操的会不会是下一个明日之星。但这次不同，望着这一双纯情又勾人的眼睛谁能够真的忍得住，而这一切也是瓜迪奥拉本人咎由自取。  
自以为已经被开发透了的少年这才发现自己惹了大麻烦，软肉被用力的一次又一次彻底捅开，被碾着前列腺操，快感来势汹汹，飓风席卷街道一般把瓜迪奥拉的神智弄得一团糟。他小腹和腿紧紧绷起，呼吸变得急促起来，贫瘠的胸膛剧烈起伏着，汗水顺着胸膛浅浅的沟壑往下淌。男人鬼使神差地低下头去吮吻那滴汗水，咸涩的液体在蜜色的肌肤上宛如流淌蜜糖。  
瓜迪奥拉扭着腰，哭喘着想要逃离男人的压制，但他力气早已被情欲掏空，迎接他的只有更蛮横的压迫。  
“先生，先生！救救我，放过我，我不行了… …”瓜迪奥拉哭着哀求，清亮的少年嗓音更是发出了近乎尖叫的呻吟。小中场浑身都泛着病态的不正常的红晕，每一块肌肉都微微抽搐。  
男人装作没有听见瓜迪奥拉的祈求，只是操得更狠了。漂亮的小球员被大人们惯坏了，自以为此前承受的就是一切。  
“先生！我要死了，慢一些… …”瓜迪奥拉哭喊着，甚至小小的被口水呛了一口，如此暴戾的性爱是他前所未有的经历，又薄又软的腰被压到了极致，几乎感受不到大腿和的存在。

终于，瓜迪奥拉在狂热的性爱中高潮，贴在小腹的阴茎没有被触碰就射出精液，后穴剧烈地收缩着挤压，迫使身上的男人同自己一起。  
男人缓缓抽出性器，避孕套打了个结丢进垃圾桶。瓜迪奥拉躺在床上，眼睛微微阖起，小腹和腿无意识地抽搐着，胯下一片粘腻湿滑。现在的瓜迪奥拉碰都碰不得，随便一点刺激就能够让他再次高潮。  
男人等少年缓过神来，才把人揽入怀中，瓜迪奥拉看着不矮，但是身体线条纤细，很容易就能被整个儿搂进怀里。

瓜迪奥拉在这方面从来都是不会委屈自己，在男人胸前找了个舒服的姿势，安安稳稳的休息。


	3. 孕瓜一颗

西班牙来的教练怀孕了，一开始他只是觉得腰腿酸疼得厉害，并没有往这方面想。当医生告诉他这个消息的时候，一瞬间一股失控的窒息感攥住了他。他喜好将一切安排妥当，这个突如其来的孩子打乱了他此前所有的规划，让他没由来的焦躁和坐立难安。  
“您如果不想要这个孩子，建议您尽快选择流产，现在才一个月，手术比较方便。”观察到教练脸色不太好，医生提出了自己的建议，医生接触过不少名人，知道这类人多多少少对这种事都会有所顾忌。  
“流产”这个字眼触动了他，教练下意识地摸了摸自己的小腹：固然随着退役，运动量的减少，身体不像年轻的时候那样结实，腰腹间累积起了一些软肉，但这依然让人难以相信里面已经藏了个孩子。  
教练年轻的时候也曾怀孕过，只不过为了足球流掉了。其实也不全是为了足球，当初他知道自己怀孕的前夜刚刚得知男友要加盟皇家马德里的消息，所以综合考虑孩子还是打掉得好。除了家人和挚友，没有人知道他曾经有过一个孩子。流产后他整整魇了一个月，每每闭上眼仿佛都能听见婴孩的笑声，瘦得厉害。对于这个失去的孩子，他本就怀有愧疚之心，是出于各方面考虑才不得不流掉的。  
“不，我会生下它。”教练回答道，脸色也缓和了许多，漂亮的眉眼甚至带上了一些慈爱，“请告诉我一些注意事项。”  
他说的不是“要生下”，而是“会生下”。  
走出办公室的时候他看见自己的挚友紧张的样子，突然笑出了声音，他从容地说：“我怀孕了。”  
“那你会流掉他吗？”挚友问。  
“不会，它虽然是意外，却是意外之喜。”  
教练知道这很不公平，但是他确实在这个孩子身上投射了对上一个孩子的爱与愧疚。  
他曾经知道自己的孩子是谁的，现在他不需要知道。

起初，宝宝很乖。但是两个月左右的时候教练孕吐得厉害，几乎算得上吃多少吐多少。小生命的手似乎正捏着他的胃玩耍。教练的眼眶总是红红的，氤氲着水雾，脸色也不太好。旁人都不知道教练怀孕了，只是担心他的身体，让他多注意休息。对此教练摆摆手说没有关系，会注意的。  
怀孕四个月的时候，肚子的弧度有了明显的变化，子宫升入腹腔。教练每次去训练场或者随队出征都要在腰上绑上一圈束腰。虽然男性omega孕期腹部鼓起没有女性omega那般明显，但是教练还是努力杜绝一切被他人发现的危险。教练年纪不小了，腰尤其不太好，顶着双身总是觉得累，要在教练席上多坐坐，但是还是忍不住像以前一样总是站在场边大动作激情指挥。每次比赛结束都会揉一揉肚子，确认孩子还是好好的。  
肚子变大随之而来的问题其二是情欲曾长。体内的敏感点无时无刻都被碾压着，胯下时常会被体液打湿得一塌糊涂，教练更衣室里总是放着换洗的裤子。睡觉的时候也会忍不住夹腿，早上醒来发现被单已经湿透了，大腿上还糊着精液。教练要去洗澡，站起来的时候还能感觉体液干在大腿内侧的感觉。在得到医生的肯定后，教练开始变得稍微大胆了一些，敢往后面塞按摩棒了。但是也不敢塞得太深，振动频率也开得不大，慢慢的一点一点把情欲消磨掉，被大鸡巴操惯的身体很难适应这样温和的频率，可这却也是眼下最好的解决方法。其实有alpha的陪伴会好受很多，教练也能够猜到alpha是谁，但是他不想让那个alpha知道，只是炮友而已。  
随着时间的推移，教练对alpha的信息素的安抚渴求也变得更加强烈，alpha球员们的信息素让他感到难受，却还是要装作一副若无其事的样子，背后托人去购买怀孕omega专用的信息素抚慰剂。不像在巴萨末期那样狂磕抑制剂以至于导致发情期紊乱，这次小心翼翼地按照说明书控制用量，就算非常难受为不敢多用。

六七个月的时候还产奶，胸肉变得有些鼓胀，乳头也敏感异常，受不住衣服布料的磨擦，乳头很容易被刺激得硬起，流出奶水。还好冬天的衣服厚，不至于被别人发现。但是也很难受，乳尖蹭着毛衣，加上之情欲的增长和体重的变化，有时候甚至很难站稳。为了让自己好受一些，教练不得不穿bar，没什么花头和情趣，就是要舒服，选的款式最普通呆板的棉质黑色胸罩。一开始还不会扣，双手背在生后倒腾了好久才把钩子挂上，孕期情绪不稳，穿的时候又觉得羞耻又觉得自己怎么这么没用，一点小事都做不好，都没有意识到自己已经哭了，感觉一点出息都没有。教练为了这个孩子一点点妥协，对己身的控制欲慢慢往对孩子的关爱倾斜。

男性Omega产道小，孕期又短，医生在最后一个月左右交给了教练一套扩张工具，让他预先扩一扩产道。几乎每天晚上都含着扩张棒睡觉。扩张棒的直径越换越大，插进去只是为了扩张产道但还是和做爱一样，由于怀孕身体变得异常敏感，有时候润滑剂都不用就能插进去。一边插一边要忍受性欲的渴求，一边还摸着肚子很温柔地说“宝宝乖，别乱动”。  
这时候联赛已经结束，教练可以成天窝在家里养胎，孕吐已经没有这么厉害了但是还是时常觉得头晕，昏昏沉沉地想睡觉，但是又必须运动和吃饭，做好生孩子的准备。仗着宅在家里没外人看得见，穿的都是大号的女士睡裙，也是最普通最舒服的那种，没有穿内裤，因为每次给自己做扩张下面都会弄得一片湿漉漉的，洗澡已经很麻烦了。

最后一段时间过得难得的舒心，孩子不再闹腾，除了还是不太吃得下饭和腰疼一切都好。生孩子的时候路上也是一路绿灯，就是生的时候比较辛苦，生了好久，迷迷糊糊听到说生出来的时候直接昏死过去。第二天晕乎乎转醒，护士抱过小孩给教练看。小孩刚出生，还是红彤彤皱巴巴的，但是从睁开的眼睛可以看出，至少眼睛是随了教练的，这让教练心里很舒服。

医院住了几天度过危险期，教练就带着孩子回家了，路上还和挚友讨论教父的问题。家里准备好一切，包括一个beta保姆。一开始教练难以接受家里多了个成人，但是想着自己又要照顾孩子，又要做产后复健，加之保姆只干活不多嘴，也就作罢。  
几天，教练接到了一个炮友的短信，问孩子是不是他的，他的父亲正好是给他接生的团队里的一个。教练算了算时间，正好是合上时间的那个人，忍不住翻了个白眼：妈的又是一个葡萄牙人。可是怀里的小孩笑得很可爱，很像他。教练凑近逗宝宝玩，给炮友回复说孩子不是他的别多想。


	4. 布渣口

布瓦奇把克洛普摁在地上的时候，像一条穷凶极恶的巨蟒，他宽大的手掌就像蟒蛇的牙齿，用力地捏着比他还要高一些的男人的脖颈。  
“你他妈在干什么！？”克洛普跪在地板上，膝盖疼得要命，低哑的咆哮从喉咙滚出，像是一只恼怒的狮子。  
“想要你闭嘴！”布瓦奇握着克洛普的脖子往自己胯上摁，动作粗俗又直白。  
说真的，克洛普从法拒绝这个，十几年来的调教让他的身体安常习故，布瓦奇对他的身体一施压，就下意识服从。克洛普心有不甘却还是听话地摘下眼镜交给布瓦奇，解开裤子的动作都带着泄愤的情绪。  
克洛普在公众面前鲜少有失态模样，因为他的负面情绪有布瓦奇为他接收。  
布瓦奇并不在意克洛普的粗鲁，他总能在其他的地方找回来。

克洛普张开嘴含住性器，顺着布瓦奇手掌压力的一点点施加而越吞越深，钝圆龟头捅开喉咙口，感受着喉道收缩带来的快感。明天克洛普训话的声音可能会嘶哑，但这又有什么重要的呢？克洛普被这粗暴的行径弄得难受至极，眼眶一下子就红了起来，灰蓝色的眼瞳蒙上一层迷蒙的水雾，看起来乖巧了不少。  
“good boy… …”布瓦奇分了点力气在办公桌上，身体渐渐放松下来，手掌顺着流畅的颈部线条往上，手指插进细软的金发轻轻拉扯。  
感受到布瓦奇力道的放松，克洛普也不在犟着脖子对着干，乖乖地给年上者口交。克洛普是一个很聪明的学生，况且他早就知道怎样让布瓦奇舒服：嘴巴要吸得够紧，鸡巴要吞得够深，舌头倒不必太过灵活，但是每次吐出的时候都要舔舐顶端微张的马眼，将溢出的透明液体卷入口中。克洛普倒也不讨厌这股味道，只要是布瓦奇的东西，他都无法做到真正的讨厌。  
克洛普的顺从让布瓦奇内心火气渐消，德国男人垂着眼眸的听话的样子也竟能显出几分娴静。布瓦奇爱抚地捏了捏克洛普通红发涨的耳垂，彻底享受起这个口活儿。

射精的快感让布瓦奇扯着克洛普让他吐出性器，但精液仍旧喷洒在他脸上，甚至棕金色的睫毛上也溅起了一些。克洛普依然跪着，他抬头看着布瓦奇，因为近视的缘故而眼神显得有些迷茫。布瓦奇捏着克洛普毛茸茸的有些扎手的下颚，用手指抹去下巴上的精液塞进克洛普的嘴巴里，拇指抵着舌头。而克洛普听话地含着拇指吮吸清理。  
“尤尔根，你的想法可能是对的… …”布瓦奇半倚靠在桌子上，往后拢了拢头发。  
他已经冷静下来了。


	5. 神佛不渡

瓜迪奥拉转身正要出门，被办公室里的人喊住了脚步。  
“我知道你在想什么佩普，但是你也要清楚不是人人都是你，何塞普·瓜迪奥拉，里奥·梅西只是里奥·梅西。”  
一句话让瓜迪奥拉遍体生寒，被羞辱的感觉顺着脊梁骨爬进脑海，刻意忘却的黑历史翻江倒海涌来，仿佛他又变回了十几岁那个不知天高地厚的少年郎，又变回了三十岁那个因不知前途而做出荒唐事的青年。他握着门把手的手指颤抖着，有些事情如影随形，假使刻意忘却，当被回忆起时所带来的的伤害只会变本加厉。它并不会随着时间的推移而淡化，而是像阴暗处的蝙蝠一样暗暗蛰伏着。  
“也请您记住，先生，何塞普·瓜迪奥拉只有一个，里奥·梅西也只是里奥·梅西。”瓜迪奥拉这样回应。  
他推门而出的动作称得上狼狈，带上门发出不应属于现在的瓜迪奥拉的冲动暴躁。  
先生，他用这个词汇称呼过很多人，少时的青训教练、一线队的恩师们、甚至是路上的一个陌生路人，但是最多的还是对坐在巴萨高层办公室是这群人，曾经是带着引诱的，天真暧昧；然后变成祈求，妥协而绝望… …

瓜迪奥拉出生于一户小镇的泥瓦匠家庭，算不得富裕但是小日子也过得舒坦，上头有一个哥哥，压力在大也压不到他头上，家人的宠爱加上他年幼时那张无往不利的乖小孩的甜脸，童年遍地都是鲜花和阳光。少年时身体开始抽条，四肢开始修长，眉眼也日渐成熟起来，渐渐的开始讨应是情窦初开的同龄人的喜欢。他深知自己的魅力，也乐得挥洒。少年佩普对挥洒魅力的对象的性别是无所谓的，甚至更喜欢对着男人，当注意到同性别因自己而失神的时候成就感尤丰。漂亮小孩骨子里淌着的血液有些恶劣，他以攥取他人一瞬的心动作为乐趣。  
只不过当时的瓜迪奥拉不知道，当他肆无忌惮地引诱着别人的感情的时候，自己也会被他人注意。

当他站在男人面前的时候也不过16岁，青涩得如同幼苗，眼睛灵动大胆地大量眼前的“大人物”。  
“先生，你找我。”瓜迪奥拉刚刚训练完冲完澡，身上还散发着浅浅的肥皂香气。  
少年人天生的胆大搭配过分艳丽的眉眼总是惑人的，男人走近，双手撑着办公桌把男孩围绕在自己个桌子之间，弯下腰在他脖颈肩膀处轻轻抽了抽鼻子：是青草和阳光的味道，也是成熟葡萄的味道，是让人忍不住侵犯的禁忌的味道。  
男人的动作让瓜迪奥拉觉得不适，让他感觉自己被男人冒犯了，然而这种“冒犯”又让他觉得满足，就像他在阳光正盛的路上对着一个男孩或是女孩抛媚眼，对方突然晃神时所带来的成就感。  
“先生，你很喜欢我？”瓜迪奥拉不自觉舔了舔下唇，他清楚或许在男人眼里自己的这个动作是带着勾引意味的，但他还是忍不住做了。  
男人被引诱成功了，瓜迪奥拉感受到了在落颈侧的温热的吻，正是这一吻开启了他的噩梦，而他当时还愚蠢地将男人和他的同伴们视为自己的巨大的战利品，并未察觉到彼此之间的关系一开始就是不公平的。  
有时候太多的爱会害死一个人。少年时期的瓜迪奥拉就是这样一个被太多爱害惨的人，他理所当然的认为所有人都会爱自己，以至于完全察觉不到大人们望向他的眼底只有贪婪没有爱意。

那时候瓜迪奥拉能够很好的分配时间，学习、训练以及和男人约会他都能安排得好好的，熟练得不像个孩子，似乎他才是操纵这段关系的人。周末的时候瓜迪奥拉有时不会回家，他会骗父母说自己要和朋友出去玩，要加训，或者索性直白的说要约会，然后一屁股坐进男人的副驾驶坐，听着耳旁呼啸的风一路前往男人在巴萨罗那的某一处公寓。  
偶尔男人会问他想不想要什么礼物，瓜迪奥拉就会蹙起两道浓浓的眉毛，好像被侮辱了一般：  
“先生，我不需要。”他通常会抱着双臂摆出一副拒绝的姿态，小大人一样的说话。但是几分钟后就又会去粘着男人或者他的同伴。殊不知在这群成年人眼中，不接受礼物才是对他们的挑衅，这昭示着少年人不会接受他们的支配，甚至将自己和他们放在同一阶层。但好在瓜迪奥拉足够有趣也足够漂亮，面对娇气可爱的小东西总是愿意多纵容的。  
谁都看得出来青训时期的瓜迪奥拉和其他小球员不同，但是也没有人说得上不同之处在哪里。但是对于男人这一类人来说瓜迪奥拉的不同是明显而明确的，他成熟又稚嫩，聪明又愚蠢，将成年人和少年郎的矛盾融合得恰到好处，是一只极诱人的小怪物。

几个月后瓜迪奥拉就觉得玩腻了，便主动离开了男人和他的群体，期初他以为男人会挽留他，但是没有。他们又很快找了另外一个男孩，男孩没有他漂亮，为此瓜迪奥拉还生了好一阵子的气。

走出门，瓜迪奥拉看见梅西，小羊一样的男孩捧着足球乖巧地坐在座椅上。他看着瓜迪奥拉的眼神有点恐惧，可能是被刚才的大动静吓到了。但是梅西还是执拗地抬着头看着他年轻的新主教练，渴望听到自己想听到的答复。  
“他同意了，你能去北京。”年轻的主帅有些疲倦地回答。天才少年主动抱住瓜迪奥拉，足球跌落在地上弹了两弹然后滚远。梅西把脸埋在瓜迪奥拉尚且单薄的肩膀，软软地说了句“谢谢你佩”。瓜迪奥拉明了梅西是接受他了。  
只不过，他脑子里又响起了男人对自己说的话，瓜迪奥拉只有一个，卖弄风情而不自知的少年是他，作践自己换取利益却不能够得偿所愿的也是他。而梅西，他的球员履历是干净的，不像自己。

2001年对于瓜迪奥拉来说是一个及其难过的年份：伤病的疼痛，主力的位置的失去，迟迟不肯给予的续约。有时候他会想是不是上帝把过去二十几年的痛苦都压到了三十岁和三十岁前夕爆发，沉甸甸的疼痛压迫着他的瘦峋的脊梁，让他喘不过气来。  
人在走投无路的时候总是昏招迭出，三十岁的瓜迪奥拉亦然，他一再的退让却迟迟未能得到那份理想的合同。  
当初把瓜迪奥拉带进办公室的男人已经离开了，但不是所有人都离去。瓜迪奥拉回忆不起少年时上过多少俱乐部高层的车子，一张张曾经熟悉的面孔却仍旧能够勉强记得。那是他自以为的救命稻草。  
他如愿地坐上另外一个男人的车，躺到了男人的床上。此前他已经将自己打理得干干净净，光滑细腻的皮肤的感摸起来让人觉得他还是曾经的那个不知天高地厚的小男孩。但是已经不是了。三十岁的瓜迪奥拉有着比十六岁的瓜迪奥拉更加成熟的身体和技巧，可没有十六岁的瓜迪奥拉的近乎愚蠢的天真自信。他黝黑灵气的眼睛不再是胆大快活的，而是透着一股悲切的讨好和哀求，让男人觉得无趣和千篇一律。只不过送上门来的兔子哪里有不吃的道理，尤其是曾经抓不住的兔子。  
“你想要什么礼物吗？”男人明知故问，甚至带着几份羞辱的报复意味。  
瓜迪奥拉低声喘息着，呻吟着，他主动地在男人面前敞开自己的全部，勉强地用那条伤病不断的腿勾住男人的腰，他说：我想留下来。  
“我会考虑的。”男人故作温柔地吻着瓜迪奥拉眼角溢出的泪水，好像还念着旧情似的。  
那晚上瓜迪奥拉留在的男人家里，在男人的床上躺了一晚上。直到第二天太阳升起，缓缓醒来，他才发觉自己做了一件多荒唐的决定，竟然将希望寄托在这群人身上。他赤身裸体地被男人抱在怀中，肩膀上还能感受到男人平稳的呼吸。  
最后瓜迪奥拉自然是没有等到奇迹的发生，他离开巴萨罗那，逃难一般地跑到意大利，跑到了挚友身边。当一人独处的时候那天晚上的记忆偶会袭来，带着十几年前的画面一起折磨他本就敏感的神经。

瓜迪奥拉有些艰难地抬起手回抱住眼前的阿根廷男孩，下巴抵在他柔软的发顶，柔声说道：“你只需要踢球，里奥。”  
这是对梅西的祝福，也是自欺欺人。  
过去的事情已经发生，为了好过一些只能自我欺瞒，把再次把被挖掘出来灰暗记忆重新埋入深处，祈祷没有下一次重现的机会。


	6. 港城异客

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 虚假的香港背景  
> 塑料粤语  
> 站街  
> 瓜形象可带入拜仁教练瓜

我十岁的时候，他就已经住在这里了。一个神秘的外国人，独来独往，没有正经工作。据说曾经有个导演给他钱送他表哄他拍戏他也没答应。他和这里的人很不一样，他总是穿着皮鞋，把白衬衫工整地扎进西装裤里面，如果天冷了，那么就加一件毛线背心或者西装外套，看起来就像个坐办公室的。  
“妈的，鬼佬婊子装咩清高！”小时候母亲每每带我和妹妹路过他屋前时，都会挡住我们的视线唾骂。  
我以前住的地方一眼望去全是低矮的房子，楼层最高不过三层，在街道深处还能找到木头搭成的发霉的旧屋。一到下雨天，各家各户屋顶就开始渗水，如果下暴雨，那家里为数不多的面盆和锅碗将没有一个是空闲的。这片地方像我们家这样坚持读书的很少，许多和我同龄的男人差不多初中毕业的年纪就去做工，要么就去街上卖粉，女人们则开始由父母操心出嫁的问题。都说港城发展飞速，高楼和经济节节攀升，而在这座快速现代化的城市中，那里是最没有存在感的山脚，被一切踩在脚下。  
说回那个男人，他是片区唯一一个男妓，大概是物以稀为贵，他接一单的价钱足够让那些妓女们奔波好几趟，不被待见也完全能够理解。像他这种“高级货”为什么还住在这里，也是一直困扰我的谜题之一。  
他所在的房子处于我上下学的必经之路，所以时常能见到他接客，他只消靠着门边上的电线杆柱子，抽一支烟，就会有客人找上门来。这些顾客和男人一样，西装革履，当时也只有那样的人才支付得起男人的价钱。但他们更像是披着人装的野兽，拽着或者搂着男人把他拉进房间里。老旧的房门发出“吱呀”一声，然后重重关上，徒留路人意淫遐想。  
我一直不明白男人的魅力到底在哪里，直到他送了我一柄伞，也是同一天，我认清了自己的性取向。

那天是港城的一个寻常雨天，天空阴沉沉压得很低，雨水从天空啪嗒啪嗒砸下来，好像要砸穿水泥地。我把伞落在了公交车上，公交车站距离我家还有一公里左右的距离，贸然回去很容易感冒，感冒了要花更多的钱，于是我不得不呆在公交车站亭下吹冷风，等雨小一些。  
男人正是这个时候出来的，他看见我孤零零站在路边又走回屋里，拿了把黑伞出来，向我走来。  
“时间唔早嘞，快返屋企啦！。”男人握着伞站在我面前，他的本地话固执地带着点奇怪的外国口音。  
“雨太大咗，我冇遮。”我回答。  
“唔紧要，我遮借你，早啲返去罢。”他握着雨伞稍稍向我这边倾斜，亭沿挂下的水珠弹在伞面上，发出更大的雨声。  
我看着他，又想了想时间，如果再不回家母亲可能会担心，于是小心翼翼地迈出接近他的第一步。他体贴地将雨伞往我这边倾斜，雨水打湿了他小半个肩膀。  
我和男人走到他家门口，他便把伞递给我。  
“第日仲你遮。”我接过伞，抬头看见他关切的眼神，其中满含的温柔将我击垮。雨水隔离了一切。那是一双怎样温柔的眼睛，他看向你的时候，仿佛全世界只剩下你和他，深邃的眼眸流露出的是专注、柔情，水一般，蝶翅一般、雀鸟的腹羽一般。父亲还活着的时候常常会带我去海上玩，而他的眼神，就是清晨阳光照在远处海面上泛起的波光。  
“点呀，唔系想返嚟呀？”见我迟迟未动，他开口说道，“唔会系同屋企人闹脾气了？”  
“冇，我呢就返去。”我匆匆打开他送给的雨伞，落荒而逃。  
回家后，我在母亲的催促下赶忙洗了个热水澡，吃完饭后早早的上床。或许是在雨天里站了太久，我很快就睡了过去。  
我做了梦，和以往那些朦胧的光怪陆离的春梦不同，梦中的情人轮廓清晰可辨，尤其是那一双眼睛：水一般，蝶翅一般、雀鸟的腹羽一般。随即我便从梦中惊醒，青涩的性器笔直戳着内裤。原来我喜欢男人，我靠着床头一边撸管一边想道。黑暗中，男人的身形样貌和他说话的语气潮水似的涌来，灌满我的脑海，点燃我的欲望。自小腹升起的欲火几乎要将我烧死，我从未经历过这么激烈的手淫。白日焰火在我眼前炸开，大脑一片苍白。  
第二天，我提着雨伞从学校里急忙出来，下了公交后向那栋我极少走近的房子走去。他应该刚接完一个客人，他将一个西装佬从房内送出来，眉眼含着春色。  
“你嚟咗... ...”他笑着同客人挥手道别，转过身和我说话。  
我把黑伞递还给他，却因昨天的梦境而不敢直视他。  
“学讲Español？”他接过借我的雨伞说。  
我应声看了看我的书包，出来的时候匆忙，没来得及把书本放好。  
“系呀，你会将讲Español？你系啲西班牙人咩？”我问，他主动地搭话让我胆子也大了起来。  
“No es español, es catalán.”他用西语回答我的问题，当时我还不知道Cataluña是个什么地方，还以为是个小国家什么的。我鼓起勇气问他能不能教我讲西班牙文，虽然我在校的成绩不算差，但是也说不上拔尖，我希望能够学的好一些，才能不辜负母亲做工受苦。而且，我希望能多和他相处。  
“你唔怕我拐你？”他笑着问我，眼尾泛起漂亮的纹路，透过他的眼睛，我看不见一丝轻蔑与嘲讽。  
那时候不少妓女会联合皮条客拐清纯少女去做鸡，但我知道他显然不是这样的人。  
“唔怕，你有借我遮。”我终于敢直视他的眼睛了。  
男人轻笑了一声，说：礼拜一礼拜二得下昼嚟揾我啦，其他时间我唔得闲。  
他这是同意了。  
于是我开始跟着他学西班牙文，他教的很认真，认真到都没有意识到我偶尔会因为他过分深邃的眼眶和过分卷翘的睫毛分神。也是这时候我发现其实我对他无关紧要，如果那天躲在公交亭下的是一只小狗，他也会施以援手。因为他看我的课本的眼神都是含情脉脉的。

在我高中毕业的时候，他说他要回去了。  
“恭喜你高中毕业咗，我要返西班牙去了。”那是我最后一天去他的居所，他在我面前晃了晃飞机票。  
而我当时没有做过飞机，更不知道西班牙是怎样的，只能透过影视和照片想象着描绘让他念念不忘的国家。  
他走得悄无声息，告别的次日我便找不到他，房内的东西也被收拾得一干二净。  
男人像是一阵突然刮过的秋风，从未存在一般。十年的记忆，宛如幻觉。


	7. 乌拉圭双子

苏亚雷斯和卡瓦尼回了他的农场。卡瓦尼的农场委托给专职人员照料，而他只需要休假的时候回来看看。迎面冲上来的是两条毛发柔顺的牧羊犬，它们甩着尾巴亲昵地蹭着卡瓦尼的裤脚，卡瓦尼蹲下来抚摸那两只漂亮的牧羊犬，脸颊被狗狗们的舌头舔得湿漉漉的。  
“达利欧，我的农场经理”，卡瓦尼从牧羊犬热情似火的迎接里挣脱出来引荐，“这位你也认识，我的队友路易斯•苏亚雷斯。”  
苏亚雷斯和达利欧握手示意，头发花白的微胖的男人冲苏亚雷斯露出和善的微笑：“带有您签名的球衣我儿子很喜欢，苏亚雷斯先生。”  
苏亚雷斯握着男人的手冲卡瓦尼眨了眨眼：原来之前的签名球衣是送给你的经理的儿子的。

两个身家上亿的球星躺在干草堆上惬意的仰望天空，在马德里或者曼彻斯特是很难见到这样的繁星的，那些大都市里的各色霓虹早已将星星替代。  
卡瓦尼感觉肩膀上突然有了点重量，是苏亚雷斯，他的同乡、他的队友、他的爱人。球场上叱咤风云的男人此时依赖地枕着他的肩膀，像个小男孩一样。卡瓦尼笑着把手放在苏亚雷斯的后脑，手指梳理刺愣愣的发根。他们距离很近，湿热的呼吸亲密相交。  
苏亚雷斯露出了满足的微笑，他如今已三十有余，焌黑的眼中的情绪却依然如少年时那般容易被看透。也因如此，卡瓦尼觉得苏亚雷斯从未改变，他人眼中半魔半神的天才前锋与他言是值得信赖的队友和亲密无间的爱人。  
有吻落在卡瓦尼的嘴唇，是来自于苏亚雷斯的。马竞前锋对待伴侣远没有对待对手那么残暴，他不断地轻吻着卡瓦尼的嘴唇，以舌尖慢慢研磨开唇齿，交换着每一口呼吸。  
渐渐的，苏亚雷斯压到卡瓦尼身上，柔软的唇慢慢移到脖颈处，在白皙的皮肉上留下一个又一个吻痕。比起卡瓦尼苏亚雷斯更具有野性，也更为随性，卡瓦尼是森林公园里半圈养的羚羊，而苏亚雷斯则是丛林里的豹兽。  
苏亚雷斯还记得他第一次在青年队见到卡瓦尼的时候，他还没留这样长的头发，眉眼也比现在更为柔和。那样的卡瓦尼一下子就吸引了苏亚雷斯的注意，他的生活和成长环境中极少出现这么漂亮的男人。  
“你好，我是路易斯•苏亚雷斯，你可以叫我路易斯… …”这句话苏亚雷斯终究没有说出口，来自原生家庭的自卑和争强好胜让他不愿意主动露怯。  
是卡瓦尼主动接近苏亚雷斯的，同乡人的温声细语很轻易地就击破了孤狼的坚固却脆弱的屏障。

“埃丁森… …”苏亚雷斯呢喃着，手掌探进卡瓦尼的衬衫里。  
“要做吗？”卡瓦尼虚虚握住苏亚雷斯的手腕，他认真地盯着对方的眼睛，眼内的温柔一览无余。头顶的灯可照射的范围不过一隅之地，昏黄的灯光将本就不大的干草仓库照射得更加狭小，两人的距离无限贴近。  
苏亚雷斯用吻代替了回答，卡瓦尼伸出手拥抱爱人完全不亚于自己的宽厚的肩膀，把自己嵌进对方怀里。

没有润滑，做完扩张后两人身上都泌出了一层薄汗。苏亚雷斯掐着卡瓦尼的腰，稍稍抬起挺翘的臀部把自己的阴茎慢慢往里插。  
“可以吗？”苏亚雷斯小心翼翼地问道，他撇开卡瓦尼散在侧脸的卷曲的在灯光下仿佛闪着金色光泽的发丝，略有些粗糙的手掌珍视地捧住爱人的侧脸，拇指在颧骨处抚摸。  
“如果你再不把你的鸡巴插进来我就把它揪下来喂马。”卡瓦尼固然是个温柔好脾气的男人，但他骨子里仍旧镌刻着属于南美人的野。  
麦色的面庞上血色迅速上涌，苏亚雷斯咬牙把最后留在外面的一点往里插，胯狠戾地撞击臀肉发出皮肉拍打的声音，在空旷的农场里格外煽情。卡瓦尼一双长腿熟练地缠上苏亚雷斯的腰，脚踝扣紧把人往自己身上一带。蓬松的干草堆没有什么支撑点，乌拉圭的两位当家前锋相拥着跌倒在一起。  
卡瓦尼调转了两人之间的体位，他跨坐在苏亚雷斯身上，屁股里塞着男人的阴茎，强壮有力的腿在草堆上艰难找了个支撑，借着苏亚雷斯的手臂上下动作。  
没有润滑剂的扩张还是有点勉强，卡瓦尼的穴紧紧地咬着体内的性器，仿佛肠肉的每一道褶皱都被缓慢撑开。卡瓦尼掌控一切的模样和粗重的喘息让苏亚雷斯性致高涨，他并非那种在场下都要争个上风的球员，卡瓦尼是他生活的重要支柱之一，他甘愿将主动权交付。

卡瓦尼俯下身，亲吻自己的爱人，他喜欢被苏亚雷斯填充的感觉，也不会因为自己是被插入的放而觉得低人一等。性爱给人带来的快感和失控都是平等的。  
他们把草堆滚得一团乱，第二天肯定会招致经理的抱怨。但是，管他的呢！


	8. club's bitch

瓜迪奥拉被塞在办公桌下，张着嘴巴顺从地接受老板的性器。  
男人的阴茎和身材很成比例，粗大的柱身把嘴巴塞得满满当当，龟头深入喉口，下意识的吞咽反应足以让人爽得头皮发麻。但这男人就和个没事人一样，翻看报表，听助理小姐汇报。长久时间的口交姿势让瓜迪奥拉下颚发麻，他动了动膝盖改换了姿势，却不料不小心踢到了旁边的办公桌。  
轻轻地“砰”地一声让办公室瞬间安静下来，助理小姐下意识环顾四周，寻找声源。  
“刚才我脚撞到桌子了。”穆巴拉克淡定地又翻了页报表示意助理汇报继续。  
助理小姐是个人精，自然知道这不过是老板的一个借口，不过有些事情还是不知道为好。她清了清嗓子，继续。  
桌子下的瓜迪奥拉就没有这么好受了，他不知道这冗长的报表什么时候结束，而屁股里的卵已经融化得差不多了，那些汁水黏糊糊地填满肠子，想方设法从肛塞的边缘漏出来，他湿得就像个刚被干到潮吹的女人。他不敢想现在自己身下的地板有多湿，也不敢想象明天清洁工的对着这一地的水渍脸色会有多微妙。这一切的幻想都只能让瓜迪奥拉硬上加硬，这除了更能讨好穆巴拉克之外没有任何作用。  
城市集团有钱，也乐得给曼城花钱，但是瓜迪奥拉不知道为什么穆巴拉克就要想方设法折腾自己，放着二十几岁的年轻肉体不享受，玩自己这个半百的老男人。一分钟一百万，瓜迪奥拉从没觉得自己的时间这么金贵过。  
时间一分一秒的过去，瓜迪奥拉感觉自己已经听不清周围的声音，低矮的空间和嘴里的鸡巴让他大脑缺氧，耳朵里“嗡嗡”的声音震得他几乎要失去意识。加泰人艰难地跪着努力地去够老板的阴茎，卖力地吞吐舔弄，他敢打包票他现在比任何一个招应女郎都要尽心尽责。

桌子外响起了高跟鞋的声音，瓜迪奥拉默默松了口气，随即他就被穆巴拉克从办公桌底下拽出来放到桌面上，此时办公室除了他们已经没人了。坐着的姿势让滑出部分的肛塞又重新全部怼了进去，浑身过电的快感让他忍不住颤抖。他早已经过了玩这么嗨的年纪了。  
“正好二十分钟。”穆巴拉克好像没看到瓜迪奥拉一样，冷静地看了眼手表。如果不是刚刚亲口感受过穆巴拉克的阴茎的硬度，瓜迪奥拉绝对会认为他的老板一点感觉都没有。  
“两千万Boss… …”瓜迪奥拉喘着气说道，甚至舌头都来不及收回去。于是那截舌尖就落到了穆巴拉克手中，中东富豪捏着年上者的舌尖把手指往对方喉咙里捅，能说会道会撩骚的嘴此刻只不过是一个性爱玩具，任人摆布。  
瓜迪奥拉睁大了眼睛，脑袋往后仰，完全暴露了自己脆弱的喉结。每次做爱的时候，在穆巴拉克面前他是没有任何隐私和自我可言的，更别说现在他身上穿的套头衫上还有曼城的标记。  
“两千万，到时候一分都不少你。”穆巴拉克用手指抵着瓜迪奥拉就算是整牙后也没有变得规矩的几颗牙齿磨玩。淡色的嘴唇被玩得艳红，无法吞咽的口水淌了一下巴，再看看肛塞都堵不住水的屁股，现在的瓜迪奥拉用“泛滥成灾”来形容也不为过。  
瓜迪奥拉被手指剥夺了说话的能力，直接被压着推倒在办公桌上。肛塞被抽出来，液体从夹不紧的穴里流出来一部分，又重新被完全勃起的阴茎堵住。  
“十分钟让我射出来，翻倍。”  
此时的瓜迪奥拉非常想来一句“去你妈的自己玩蛋去吧”，但是想想下一个窗口的转会费，只能默默迎合。  
瓜迪奥拉再一次想，自己果然已经过了玩这么大的年纪了，他没什么力气去取悦，只能寄希望于刚才二十分钟的口交，希望老板的鸡巴还算满意。  
过多的液体使得每一次抽插都发出明显的色情的水声，饶是瓜迪奥拉都忍不住害臊。他因为快感和羞耻而不住得想合腿，却只能把穆巴拉克的腰夹得更紧，到更像是索取。  
穆巴拉克不喜欢瓜迪奥拉逃避，他对瓜迪奥拉被自己干得双目失神的样子抱有莫大兴趣。陷入情欲的瓜迪奥拉颧骨处通红，和喝多了酒一样。

穆巴拉克射出来的时候距离插入刚好8分46秒，四千万。  
瓜迪奥拉默默从桌子上滑下来，跪在地上，扶着对方半软下来的性器清理。  
接下来，他会坐到办公室沙发上休息，或穿着裤子或者不穿，然后报告一下接下来的对于球队的计划。


End file.
